Big Brother Grell I Stole Your Lover
by Freekness
Summary: A bird in a cage for sentries and only hate grew with in her. On the night of her escape, she was fixed on revenge. A couple years passed an only by chance did she find a Boy who needed her as much as she needed him. Together they brought each other back. But what happens when Gwen finds love? Will she still seek revenge? Or will Spiders get in the way. (Sebastian x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Sun rose shining in my room and I refused to get out of bed, until I saw the time. I rose for my warm bed clouded in black and head for the shower. It took me thirty minutes just to wash myself and my long red hair. I quick dried off, and dried my hair. I slid on some blue tight legged pants (I hate dresses), a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a brown pair of boots. After lining emerald eyes with black mascara and liner, I smiled and walked to the master's room.

Alois slept so soundly in his bed. I opened the curtain and shook the blond lightly. "Alois it is time to get up." He grumbled at me and rose stretching.

I dug in the wardrobe picking out his cloths. I laid it on his bed and rang the bell for Hanna. She entered the master's chambers with a smile on her face. "You rang Gwen?"

"Yes Hanna, please get the Highness ready for his day, while I prepare his breakfast." I said and she bowed to me.

In the kitchen I made up the masters tea, a big plate of pancakes, topped with something sweet, and then set the table. I gave the triplets there chore list and they smiled at me big. Ever sense the change everyone had been so happy… Even my Alois…

Like they say speak of the devil and he shall come, in walked Alois, but he wasn't so happy. I chuckled and watch his childish behavior as he stomped over to his chair I pulled out.

"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked and he glared a yes. But his grumpy mood was soon gone as soon as he ate the pancakes.

He sat back in his chair with a satisfied look and asked. "What is my schedule for today Gwen?"

"Well it seems we are going to see Phantomhive today. The queen has asked for us to work with him on the latest Ripper case. But we do have a leg up." Alois cocked his eyebrow in curiosity of what I said.

"We already know who it is or at least I do."

Alois grinned wide, "Oh this will be so fun! Don't tell me Gwen I want to find out."

"As you wish master."

**~Time jump~**

Hanna pulled the carriage up to the Phantomhive manor and I stepped out first holding out my hand for Alois. I nodded to Hanna and she drove off as we walked up to the front door. Alois stood behind be and I knocked on the door. It only took seconds for the butler to answer.

"May I help you?" he asked. I must admit, he was great to look at. Claded in black from head to toe, his uniform hiding a no doubt well-built body, and ruby eyes that would swoon any women… well any human.

I say nothing and just step aside revealing Alois. He stepped forward and spoke. "Yes I am here to see Ciel, Queens's orders." Alois held up the letter and the butler bowed.

"Right this way."

We walked through the manor up a winding stair case, down the huge hall and into the study. Alois sat in the chair and I stood next to him hands behind my back on guard. It seemed the young lord's butler did the same. I smiled and met eye contact with him. We both had the same look of _"I know what you are". _

"Alois Trancy... To what do I own the pleasure of you being in my manor?" Ciel asked full of sarcasm.

Alois held up the letter. The butler went to grab it and I stepped forward in front of him. I grinned and took the letter from Alois and handed it over to Ciel with a bow.

"Thank you…" He trailed off looking for a name. I spoke for the first time.

"Gwen. Miss Gwen but you can forget the Miss." I said and his eye widen looking me up and down because I was not very lady like (the whole hate dresses thing).

"Right well then Gwen I am…"

"The great Ciel Phantomhive. Parents were murdered, when you were younger. You had disappeared off the grid for a while but when you came back you just so happen to have a Mister Sebastian Michalis at your side. You took over your family's business and became the youngest earl alive... Next to master... Ahh but there's more; you are also the queens fateful guard dog. And I have no doubt as to what you're hiding behind that eye patch and what Sebastian covers with his gloves…" I smiled a wicked grin revealing my fangs. Alois just busted out laughing.

As expected Sebastian went into defense mode and lunged at me with a fork. I quick pulled my double blades from my belt and raised them to his throat and press in drawing his attention

"Tsk Tsk… it's not very nice to lunge at a lady…" Alois laughs again.

"Come on Gwen play nice. As much as I would love to watch this fight we do have to work with them..."

I step back putting away the blades and bow. "I am Gwen, the Rouge Reaper, and the new guard of his Highness' Alois Trancy. Alois open your mouth." Alois did as I asked and stuck his tongue out. The spiders mark was completely gone.

"How is that possible The spider is not dead," asked Sebastian.

"As far as I know he is… The fight is a little fuzzy I must admit, but when I awoke he was there." I pat Alois on the head, "And we made a deal." I reveal my symbol that was hidden by a leather bracelet on my wrist and Alois lifted his hair right behind his right ear was the same marking. It was a ring of stars and on the inside two blades with in a daemons pentagon. Sebastian stared at it in confuse before I covered it up. "Now why don't we get back to business."

Ciel nodded and sat back in his chair and read the letter. Ciel then slammed the paper and stood up rapidly. "What! What is the meaning of this! Why would the Queen think I need help on this case!"

Alois spoke up. "Because it seems that alittle Cardinal told the queen that she believes she knows who the ripper is. And can assist in the ridding of him." I chuckled at the use of the nickname for me.

"Then who is it," asked Sebastian a little irritated."

"I will not reveal the name only for the situation that it is not him, wouldn't want to frame the wrong man. But I believe it to be…" I sigh deeply hating this part, "my brother…"

The roomed fell silent… for a moment then Alois busted out laughing, I just rolled my eyes.

**~Time skip again~**

The moon had risen high and it was time for Alois to go to bed. I got him changed and settled in closing his curtains and tucking him in. "Get your rest master; we have a big day tomorrow." I smile softly

"Gwen before you leave… Do you have any regrets? Saving me? And awakening the, you knows…"

I Chuckled kissing the top of his head. "Alois… I have no regret only gratitude… I may have saved you, but you gave me life, to that I am in your debt. But you know your more to me then a master." He smiled and settled back into bed. I was the only one who saw this side of him, the side that reminded me he is only a child.

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight your Highness." I blew out the candles and Alois fell fast asleep.

Once in the hall I called over Hanna. "Yes Gwen?"

"Hanna please prepare the Master cloths, we have an occasion to attend to tomorrow night." She nodded and walked off. I went to my room and changed, combed out my long hair, and crawled into bed falling asleep myself.

**_(I really hope that everyone liked my first chapter. Can you guess who is Gwen's big brother? ^_^) _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Related to Mr Ripper part 1

**Chapter 2**

The morning came far too fast for my liking. I rose from my bed and prepared for the day. I dressed in my black pants, black boots, a whit button down with the sleeves rolled up, my black vest and tie. This is more dressed up then normal but it is a big day. I brush out my hair and pull it up in a high pony tail, then line my eyes with black. I leave my room and down the hall I walk to Alois's chambers.

"Young master it is time to wake." I say opening his curtains Alois stirs and rises.

"Hannah." I call and she arrives in minutes. I start getting Alois dressed and talk at the same time. "How is the mansion?" I ask her

"Just fine miss. The triplets and I are keeping it nice and kept for his highness." She said.

"Good, I don't know how long we will be staying at the Phantomhive estate so please keep up the good work." I stand and hand her my twin blades. "Please be a dear and have these prepared and cleaned, I expect them back by tonight." Hannah bows and disappears while I finish dressing his highness. Alois looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Gwen… what's gonna happen tonight?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing to you, understand?" I said and he nodded I rose to my feet to leave and Alois stopped me again.

"Gwen this is an order," I watched as his mark glowed and so did mine. "Protect me and Ciel Phantomhive at all cost…" I giggled and his childish antics and bowed getting on one knee.

"Yes your Highness."

**~In Ciel's office that night~ **

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" asked Sebastian

"Yes." The masters answered at the same time and I nodded.

"Sebastian and I will confront the culprit and you two will stay back. After he is drawn out Gwen will take the lead but only if it is your brother." Said Ciel

"Understood sir." I answered

A quiet knock came from the door. I answered it and it was Hannah holding my blades. "Thank you Hannah." I said and she bowed leaving. I slide the blades behind my back into the holders on my belt.

That evening we left the mansion and headed into town. The streets of London fell quiet and the night continued on. Alois and I were waiting the roof top that we thought the ripper was in. Alois's face went stern like he was angry.

"What on your mind Alois." I questioned

"What will do if it is that miserable brother of yours? You can't let him get away! Not after what he did! I would never forgive him!" Alois started to yell and I laughed.

"So worried about a lonely servant are we? Don't worry your Highness… I won't let him live…" I smiled as the young boy scowled and down below it started.

I watched quiet and listened. I scream came from the darkness and in rushed Ciel and Sebastian! Sadly it was too late… Ciel ripped open the door and his eyes went wide! Before Sebastian could shield his master he saw too much. Thank god Alois wasn't down there, he doesn't handle blood anymore. I could hear every word Sebastian was saying to the culprit in the dark and as suspected out walked the one person I hated more than the spider… My brother. He transformed right before their eyes. Bright red long hair that matched mine… Same green eyes… mine were brighter though. His face plastered in the wicked spiky tooth grin… Thank god I didn't get that. And to top it off he was covered from head to toe in blood.


	3. Chapter 3 - Related to Mr Ripper part 2

I snarled my fangs feeling the anger in me build. I leaned forward and went to jump after him but Alois grabbed my leg stopping me.

He saw the mad beast below and i could see the fear rise in his eyes. "No Gwen i change my mind! I order you to stay here by my side!" The small blond yelled almost in tears.

I Smile kindly and lean down to his height. "Hey i told you before i will never leave you. But you are a Highness of noble blood you must keep your honor and buck up. We don't want this bastard bringing down your name do we? Besides it looks like Ciel might need some help."

I used tough love on my master, and his weakness. For some odd human feeling i could see my master cared deeply for Ciel, but as a servant i would never say anything. Then Alois looked over the edge and we saw a Women by the name of Madam red holding Ciel back with a knife. Alois suddenly stood and put on a brave face and his mark glowed brighter than ever.

"Gwen i order you! Protect Ciel no matter what!" he said and i smiled wickedly my mark glowing and i could feel the surge of power run in my body as my fangs sharpened.

I bowed proudly and said "Yes your highness" then with a flip i jumped backwards off the roof.

I landed on my feet right in front of Ciel as the woman brought the knife straight down into my left shoulder. I could hear both Ciel and Alois give out a gasp but i never flinched hiding the pain and gave both the boys a big OK smile.

I glare at Red in front of me my hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her wrist straight up and the knife came out to. I grit my teeth and my eyes glow a bright green yellow. "That wasn't very nice Madam." I say and she steps back.

"Who are you!" she screams and rage fills her voice. She swing again and the tip of the blade catches my neck, then my cheek! They weren't deep so I stand there still as stone.

"What is your problem Gwen fight back!" Ciel yells at me and i give him a smile.

"There is nothing to worry about just stay behind me." I say and look to my right. I see Sebastian is in quite the pickle with my brother who has yet to notice me the dunce. I also see Alois standing proud but scared. _**I need to finish this fast and get the boys out of here. **_I think to myself so i turn my focus back on Red. She's huffing and puffing and i can see the confusion and sorrow in her eyes. So i use it against her.

I step to the right just a tad so she can look right into Ciel's one open eye. "Look at him!" i snap. "Tell me what you see!"

She stared for a long time before i saw the tears fall. "Her… I see my sister! And I see him!."

"Do you really want to take the only thing you have of your sister out of this world?" I asked and she shook her head no dropping the knife.

"Well well… Madam red you are quite the disappointment… i guess, i don't need you anymore."

Before i could react to my brothers words i saw the chain saw coming and i quickly turned around and pulled Ciel into me. She was gone before i could do much more. I turned back around to see Red's fallen body and I pull the jacket off Ciel and cover her. I then stood and faced my brother for the first time.

Eyes glowed with power and hate and fangs bared. "Hello brother."

His eyes widen… I mixture of emotions showed. Guilt, was the big one, then fear, and a few others.

"Gwenny?... When were you released? Oh my god Sis!" He went to come near me and i kicked him as hard as could sending him into the wall behind him!

I grabbed my blade and came after him holding him against the wall by the neck my dagger pressed into his skin.

"Gwenny Please?!" he begged. "We are the only ones left. You know i would of come for you but…"

I cut him off "Shut up! You and the rest of them left me in that damned place to die! I'm happy they're all dead! And your next…"

I could hear him gulp and quickly i cut him across the cheek followed by a punch sending him Sebastian's way.

"My Face!" he shrieked I walked closer stalking him…

"You have no idea how long i have waited for this day…" I could feel the hatred build and then as sudden as it was here, it all died. I looked up to the scared Alois, and i remembered something.

I grabbed Grell by the color of his shirt and got noise to noise with him, "I hate you Grell, with every bone in my Freak body. I wish nothing but misery upon you! But to kill you, isnt worth my time." I punch him one last time and let him drop to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"He's all yours Sebastian." I say and he stares at me and agrees. Grell stands back up and the two begin fighting again. I went over and crouched down by Ciel who was looking over his Aunt's body. I grab his chin and make him look at me. Just like with Alois my mother instincts kick in. I could see it in his eyes. She was sick, but she was his only family left. In his eyes you would see strength but in his heart i saw a fragile boy.

"Stop torturing yourself." I say. "Its ok you know?... It's ok to cry." Ciel didn't get the chance before a scream from Alois silenced the entire night sky. The fight had went to the roof and trying to get out of the way Alois had tripped he now dangled from the edge.

"Gwen! Help me Please!"

I jumped climbing the building fast! "Alois Just look at me and grab my hand!" He did as i told him and i pulled him up and into my arms. We fell backward onto the roof and i heard his quite scared crys.

"Shhh im here now its ok…" I try calming him down But from the corner of my eye i see Grell and Sebastian getting closer. Grell swung his chain saw and Sebastian doged! Down came the weapon, and i quickly rolled Alois and i over! Across my back the Chain saw struck and i let out a scream unable to contain the pain this time.

"AAAHH!"

"Gwenny!" I could hear Grell yell.

Alois looked at me in horror, but I was able to pull a fake smile. I took my hand and covered his eyes then whispered in his ear. "Close your eyes and count to ten, it will be over soon. Remember, im always with you."

Alois did as i told him and i took the rest of my strength and stood up. You could see the eerie glow of power form around me and i took all that strength and sent Grell flying with a side kick in the face. But my power faded as quick as it came there was too much blood lost. Covered in blood and on my last breath i gave Sebastian pleading eyes.

"Please… I know you don't have to but PLEASE! Watch over him." I point to Alois and i see almost a sad, and confused look in Sebastian's eyes. And then all i saw was the night sky getting farther away from me, as i fell from the roof…


	4. Tragic Back Story of Gwenith Sutckiff

I watched as the night sky became farther and farther away from me, then nothing but only darkness took me. Down into the dark I was taken. I felt as if I was floating then the memories started to float by. The single light I was given by a dull bulb, the sound of the clanging cage doors rang in my ears! And the pain… hot burning pain surged its way up my back and made me want to scream! But no sound came out. The bruises reformed on my wrist where once heavy chains kept me captive… "No…"

Suddenly brought out of the darkness I sat up with a scream "No!" Breathing hard I looked around and noticed I was in my bedroom at the Phantomphive Manor… And in a man's shirt! Looking around more trying not to focus on the fact I'm not in my cloths I notice at the end of my bed there in the chair was a sleeping Alois. I smile softly and go to stand from the bed. Grabbing the bed post I clench my teeth to keep from screaming and waking Alois. Just then in walked worried Sebastian, and a worried Ciel.

"Gwen please you are not healed yet." Said Ciel

"I'm fine I must take care of Alois." I retort but my back would not have it and I sighed giving in. Sebastian picked me up and laid me back in the bed. "How long have I been out?" I asked

"Three days." Sebastian said

"Three Days!" I asked surprised and Alois stirs but never wakes.

"Yes that is correct. But that stirs the question. If you are as we suspect demon and reaper, why are you not healing?" Asked Ciel

"That's because I'm also human, my healing process isn't the same as other reapers and demons." I said and both Ciel and Sebastian gave me a shocked look. So I continued talking. "Alois already knows everything and sense it seems we might be working together more and you did save my life so I guess I will tell you."

Ciel climbs up on the bed and sits in front of me. Sebastian stands behind him the fateful butler as always. I sigh and start the sad tragic back story of Gwenith Sutcliff.

"Grell Sutcliff is my half-brother and the only family that I have left. Our mother, had a lover, my father. Mother was already married to Grell's father so their affair was kept secret. My father as you can put together was demon, and only my mother knew what he truly was. My father was once human, who held a contract with a demon. The Demon fell in love with my father and she couldn't go through with taking his soul so instead she turned him. Somehow I don't know the detail but the demon had died and shortly after is when my father had met mother."

I look at both of them and notice there still fallowing me so I continue. "When I was conceived neither my father nor mother new what would happen to me or what the blood lines would do once mixed. Alas on the night of my birth my mother and father had ran away so they could have me. The plan was for me to grow up with father and mother would see me when she can but then Grell's father had found out. I can't remember everything but on my fifth birthday Mother had come to see me, but when she got there Grell's father fallowed her. He burst through the door screaming in rage. He hit my mother and pulled her by her hair, I remember crying as he screamed about me being a… Abomination… And then the reapers society showed up and before father could grab me they took me away."

I saw in Ciel's eyes the look of pain like he knew what I was about to go through. "Part Reaper, part Demon, and part Human… no one had ever heard of it so they were scared of it. For being born an Abomination they all said wasn't my fault, but it felt like I paid the price. I was locked in a cage for… huh I can't even remember. One single dull flickering light hung above my head, hands were chained together and locked to the floor. The only time I they weren't is when I was given food and water once a day. I was poked, prodded, shocked, tested, all in the name of science to see what made subject 0666 tick. That's what they called me and that's what they branded me." I lifted my hair showing the branded number on my neck, then continued talking.

"During those test is when they found out, I could wield a weapon like the reaper, and I can collect souls. I can make a contract like a Demon, and consume souls. My senses were heighten in every way, I was equal if not better than some in agility, but like a human, I am not indestructible. My healing process is slowed way down. Lucky they never tested if I could be killed by modern man, I wish everyday though they would."

I stopped long enough to stand up on weak legs and unbutton the mystery shirt. I held it close around my chest and rolled up the sleeves so my arms were revealed. In my left shoulder there was the scar of bullet. Arms and legs were traced with scars, and slowly I turned around showing my back where only long scars remained from once being hit with whips.

I sighed closing the shirt. "Like Humans some of the test… and punishments… they put me through went far too deep and left scars."

Ciel suddenly exploded with anger, "What about your father! Why didn't he come for you or your mother or even Grell?" I was taken back at first and even Sebastian didn't look to happy.

"This is why I hate big brother. Mother died in some accident, but I dot believe that. Father tried once to free me but it coasted him his life. Mother did tell Grell about me, he even came to see me once, but then he left me there to rot! About two years back they finally let me go, and I don't know why. The same day of my freedom is when I found Alois… But that story I think would be best told by him or at least with his permission. Not only did I save him that night he saved me."

I had to admit watching the Little Lord get all steamed up was kind of funny, but it was also sweet to see he cared. Then he spoke.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"See to it that both Alois and Gwen have permanent room in the Phantomhive manor. Neither of them will be touched again, understood?"

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian bowed with a little grin.

Ciel then went over to the sleeping Alois and suddenly picked him up bridal style. He was surprisingly strong. He said his good nights and carried Alois out with Sebastian fallowing. It was only a few minutes later when a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." I said and in walks Sebastian.

"Your young master Alois has been put to bed… I thought you would like to know." He says coming closer to me.

"Thank you Sebastian very much. Thanks to you and Ciel." I looked up to see Sebastian and I notice his coat is off and then I notice his shirt. Turning a bright shade of pink I finally remembered I was in a man's shirt and it seems as if I was in Sebastian's. "Um Sebastian… Was it you who change my cloths and bandaged me up? Because it seems as if I'm in one of your shirts."

He notice my blush and I heard a chuckle. "Yes miss it was I. The young master didn't see anything if that's what you are worried about. It was only you and I in the room." I blushed even more when he said that.

"Thank you Sebastian… for not saying anything about my scars..." I smiled softly when then I was grabbed into a hug… Pressed against his chest Sebastian held me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there. I felt his grip tighten as he whispered softly.

"No one will ever touch you again." He whispered and I felt like this was something very strange of Sebastian to do, but I won't lie, I liked it.

Sebastian pulled away and looked at me making me smile and blush. He started to lean in towards me but what I thought would happen didn't. Instead he picked me up and laid me back into the bed.

"Good night Gwen." He said and blew out the candles. In the pitch black I could see those magenta eyes glow, and I could see in the reflection, my eyes had turned and were glowing yellow. I smiled softly and laid in the bed closing my eyes. Slowly without making a sound he came towards me, and even slower I felt soft lips press against mine… But when I had opened my eyes he was gone.

My hand raised up and softly touched my lips, and I prayed to whoever was listening that it wasn't a dream…

**Hey Yall! I am sooo sorry I know I said I would try and update more frequently but obvi it didn't happen. :/ So letting you know now it will be slow updates but I'll try my best to make them quick. I hope you like this chapter and I think I got all the kinks out of it, if not go ahead and let me know I like to hear what I can improve on :}**

**See you guys next time**

**Sweet Nightmare **

**Nessie~**


End file.
